Zero-configuration networking automatically creates a usable computer network between networked devices (e.g., computers, printers, peripherals, etc.) based on the Transmission Control Protocol and Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). Zero-configuration networking includes service discovery, address assignment and hostname resolution. The networked devices can be automatically connected using multicast Domain Name System (mDNS). Discovery of networked devices in a local area network can return a large number of results, especially in large scale networked environments.